knight princess
by frisk108aem
Summary: after the war, Hermione dedicate herself to learnt about the veil that took Sirius Black. when she found a way to bring Sirius back to living world, Hermione didn't know that her ritual would be backfired and instead of bring Sirius back...Hermione is brought to the world inside the veil. the world that so much different from her world...a world full of lies and deceit
1. Chapter 1

After the Hogwarts battle and she graduated. Hermione spent her time to explored and learned about the veil who took Harry godfather Sirius Black.

Actually, at first it's just something she does for fill her free times when she met a deadlocked about her research to restore her parents memory, but then when she stumbled a particular book on the Black library which conspired about theories that people who fall into the veil is not death but transport to another dimension...she became obsessed with it.

After 4 months of researching and studying an old ritual, she finally found a way to bring Sirius Black to a living world...er...back to their world. Actually, she wanted to tell Harry when she discovered it but after some thought and a possible chance that maybe she fail she didn't.

So after a week of preparation, She sneaks into the department of mystery that surprisingly doesn't have a high security and start her experiment.

Everything run normally and in accordance with her estimates...but when she think she is succeeded and her mouth speaks the last word of her spell...the veil is rocking violently and she felt everything around her vibrates...before with a loud bang the roof above her head collapse and Hermione knew no more.

Hermione wakes up with worst headache she ever had and a very aching body. She actually thinks that she died when her experiment failed and the roof fell on her head.

She even can imagine Ron and Harry voice when they knew about her foolishness.

" _You are a witch Hermione...use your wand and produce a shield to protect you...!"_

"yeah...what a witch" She groaned.

Hermione knew something is definitely wrong when she looked at herself and realized that somehow she was in a desert with the sun beating down on her. No rumble of ruins rooftop or wall around her and no people or auror running around because of exploding sound...and she has a sinking feeling that she is not in England anymore.

"okay, keep breathing and try to think."

Keeping her eyes closed and her limbs loose, she assessed herself and as much as she could determine of her surroundings.

Beside her headache, she didn't have any mortal injured. She still has her wand and beside herself, nobody is around her and she can see that for 100 meters ahead..no building around her too.

She sat herself up and then she knew that something is totally wrong with her body...with a sinking feeling she realized that her body was much smaller than it should be. And not as if she'd been shrunk, but as if she'd been de-aged. Her proportions were those of a toddler - flat chested and pudgy with lingering baby fat.

She cursed and then cursed again when her voice came out in a little girl's high pitched instead of her mature one.

"Bother. These sorts of things are supposed to happen to Harry, not me" she groused.

okay, first her spell is a total failure and because of that and unknown force instead of died she transported to different dimension beside her world and became toddler again. With twelve or maybe fourteen years of her life be such kind of payment fee for herself to be able to transport to this world.

Second...she was alone in a desert without people, building, tree, lake or something for miles ahead of her.

And the last her magic...her last hope for escape from this nightmare is totally useless...her magical core is so tiny and unstable like something that you could find in children and make her utterly totally useless eighteen years old in trapped inside four years old body.

Before she realized it Hermione cried...she wailed and scream her voice out.

She cursed herself for her curious nature and for the god or any kind of forced that land her in this ridiculous situation.

For twenty minutes beside her cried and wailed nothing can't be heard in the desert. But when her tears are reduced to hiccups, Hermione can feel that something larger is coming closer to her.

Hermione stood up, wincing her eyes to see despite the dust of sand to the things that come to her.

Carriage...a carriage or a cage full of woman and children appears in front of her. From the disgruntled look, rags of clothes and chains around their neck and hand, she knew that they are not just ordinary citizen...this carriage in front of her is full of slaves...human slaves.

Hermione swallows the bile that stuck in her throat...when one of the horse riders finally know about her existence and held up his hand to stop his entourage.

"hoho...look at this." The man said with a grin in his face.

"where are your parent-child?" he asked after he dismounted himself from his horse.

Her body automatically flinch and Hermione took a step backward from the man that she knew was a slave trader.

"don't afraid child...I will not hurt you if you obey me." The man said again and hold up his hand toward her.

"don't touch me" Hermione snarled and took another step backward. Her brain is frantically thinking of a way to escape herself from becoming a slave.

Hermione knew she can't run and escape the man before he hauled up her ass in the air and throw herself into the cage.

She also can't use her wand to disarmed the man or simply make herself invisible and then escape.

Her feeble magical core doesn't allow herself to use magic, but maybe...maybe she can produce accidental magic and then disappeared from here.

"insolent little bitch," the man said and raised his hand to hit her but before he could a voice make his stop.

"don't bruise the merchandise, Bernard."

Before the man can say anything or do anything else, Hermione makes a quick dash and run. Her body still aching and her little leg stumbles many times but Hermione keep running, she knew without a doubt that the man or another slave trader chasing after her.

"make me disappear from here...bring me to another place." She said under her breath.

Hermione closed her eyes and tried to focus herself with every fiber of her body.

" _I want to go to another place...bring me to another place!"_ She keeps repeating inside her mind.

 _Sirius...bring me to Sirius..._

"BRING ME TO SIRIUS BLACK!" Hermione screamed and then with wrenching feeling in her gut Hermione knew that finally something good happening to her.

When nausea in her stomach disappear and she didn't have a thought to throw up her last meal. Hermione opens her eyes.

A pair of gray eyes that she recognized stared back at her. Sirius looks younger and more healthy than she remembered. He was dressed like an actor from medieval era completed with shining and gleaming dark hair.

His eyes were fixed on her and he looked surprised with her appearance.

In that instant, relief wash upon Hermione and she almost wanted to cry again.

"Sirius!" Hermione whispered before finally her fatigue and the energy she used for her attempted to make her appear in front of Sirius weigh her down and Hermione lost her conscious for the second time that day.


	2. Chapter 2

**265 AC, on the ship in Narrow Sea**

4 years after he landed himself in this world inside the veil, Sirius never thought that someday someone from his world would come to get him back. But, of course, if someone out there has curiosity larger enough to learn about the veil and try to get him back, it's must be the most brilliant witch of Hogwarts herself, Hermione Granger.

Sirius let out a heavy sigh, brushed aside a few strands of hair that covered Hermione's forehead. Although he never met Hermione in her childhood, the four years old girl in her embrace right now, must be Hermione Granger.

She looks like mad potioneer after her cauldron explodes, with her wild crazy hair surround her head and her tattered shirt that looks like gown in her shrink body. Fortunately, she doesn't have any mortal injuries.

"is..is she alright...?" squeaked a voice make Sirius raised his head.

"aye.." Sirius answer, his lips quirk a bit at his companion who look terrified at the sight of four years girl appear from the thin air.

"is she like you?" Dorin asked again still glue himself to the nearest wall.

Sirius nod his head. Raised Hermione body and putting the girl in his bedroom. Thanks to merlin that the girl appears when he is at his cabin accompany by Dorin who refused to left him alone for the fear of assassination.

"can you give me a moment with my daughter, Dorin?"

The big burly man raised his eyebrow but never utter any single world to rebuttal his blatant lie and left Sirius bed chamber quietly.

He used a diagnostic spell on Hermione and felt relief wash upon himself when he knew that Hermione is alright beside her fatigue and drained magical core.

"rennervate," he said and waited for the girl to bring herself to living land again.

"merlin's beard!" the girl groaned make Sirius chuckled slightly.

"alright there, Hermione...?"

"Sirius...oh my god...! you are alive...the veil explode and I am stranded in this weird world...and my body...OH MY GOD MY BODY..." Hermione exclaimed loudly.

"easy kitten...breath..." Sirius ordered gently.

Hermione obeyed Sirius and taking a deep breathed calming herself down. For some minutes she just focused herself in the breaths that she took from her nose.

She is safe...Sirius is alive...and no more slave traders inside her view.

"why you are dress like some people from the medieval era, Sirius?" Hermione blurted, toss back a question that previously rages in her mind when she lands and meets the people of this world. Woman and children slave...slave traders and then Sirius himself.

"oh dear..." Sirius whispered and conjured a glass of water for Hermione before she tells the girl what kind of world she landed herself into.

Hermione stood on the deck of Sirius merchant ship letting some strands of her hair breeze her cheeks softly. From Sirius information, she got that after her ritual failed and she fell to the veil she landed herself on the world different from her own called "the known world". The known world consists of three discovered continents: Westeros, Essos, and Sothoryos. There are also numerous islands and archipelagos, including summer islands which are the destination of Sirius merchant ship.

And in accordance with her first assumption, this world is like some medieval era in England with not so different culture but in totally another dimension because there is no such country called England in this "known world".

In this world, Sirius changed his name to Sirius Peverell, used one of his ancestors and to honorable his last memories of the other world. Like herself, Sirius landed himself in the middle of the slave traders and had been forced to rely on his magic to free himself and thus used his considerable talents and quick wit to carve out a life for himself in this world.

With his magic and a little confundus spell, Sirius succeed on asked a knight to took himself as his squire and later recommend him to become a sellsword. With his skill and his magic trick in his sleeve Sirius became well known in this world for able to kill people or lord with the highest protection surround them.

" _I was different person back then Hermione. I was angry and filled with hatred for the life that had been stolen from me...that I couldn't be able to take care of Harry and that cause me to didn't care about what I did."_

If Hermione still her naive fourteen years old she will be horrified with Sirius experience but the war hardens her. She knew what it feels like...feeling so lost that you don't know anything anymore.

" _but I knew that this lifestyle is will not bring me peace so I quit and wandered for a time. With the gold from my previous job I buy a small ship and purchase the help of sailors. I became invested in trading and made a name for myself as a merchant."_

" _using my magic and my little knowledge about ship and sea I venture to the broader sea. My ship heading towards an island that was previously unreachable because of the overly vicious waves...we trade to the farthest island in the known world. We trade and sell everything from exotic food, finest clothes, rarer wood, gems, and jewelry."_

" _in my free times I try to find a way to come back to our world but I didn't find anything that can lead me anywhere...then after four years since my arrival to this world, you landed yourself into my arms."_

" _I can't say how much I appreciated your effort to bring me back Hermione..."_ Sirius said after she told himself about her failed ritual in the veil.

" _and I knew that I can't replace your parents or people in your previous life. But in this world I want you to be my daughter, Hermione...because with that it can give you protection and in your state right know you can't venture outside alone. You need a guardian...a parent."_

Hermione let out a heavy sighed and she grimaced a bit when she still felt sore in some of her body parts.

"are you alright my lady?" Dorin, Sirius shield body such kind of a bodyguard in her world asked after he seen the pained expression on her face.

Hermione shakes her head and continues her previous thought about her situation right now.

First, she doesn't know if there is any ritual or spell that can be transported her back to her world and from Sirius knowledge and experience himself, she knew that most likely she will never back to her world.

Second although maybe there is something outside there that can bring her back, her four years old body right know is useless to such adventure. She can't use magic and nobody will take seriously a four years old girl who babble about another world and she will die whether it's because from hunger, kill by a kidnapper or maybe wild animal.

So the wisest decision right now is to be with Sirius and pretend to be her daughter while gathering information about this world that can be used later whether to find another clue about a way back to her world or for her and Sirius to survive in this world.

Hermione wrapped her arms around her body with teardrops falling down her cheeks.

But for one hour ahead she wants to mourn her loss.

Her parents who still doesn't remember her...

Harry, Ron and the Weasley who maybe doesn't know what happened to herself.

for her another friend...Neville, luna and her pet, Crosshanks...

and for relationship and chance that lost from her grasp...


	3. Chapter 3

**265 AC, Omboru, Summer Islands**

a week after their ship landed in Summer Islands, Sirius used blood magic to adopt Hermione to his family, an attempt for avoiding any questions about Hermione parentage. Some visible change that can easily found in Hermione appearance were her hair seems less bushy, her brown eyes turn grey like Sirius and some extra inch to her height made her taller than previously.

Beside Dorin, Sirius introduced Hermione to some of his crew and subordinates. Jarren the ship captain, Lorcas the head of insullied guards and Jaena, Hermione temporary caretaker. Like Dorin and Jaena some of Sirius crew were slaves that he bought and later liberated, made them extremely grateful and loyal to Sirius.

Live again as a four years old girl is not something easy for Hermione. Her body limitation and the tendency of people for not to take seriously the words from a girl that barely reach their knee especially from people around her beside Sirius and Dorin who knew about her true ability, really annoyed her.

She can eat and bathe herself, thank you very much!

But besides that everything is so new and different from her previous world that making her curiosity peaked. The native islanders, plants, food, clothing and also their culture is far beyond her imagination.

People from Summer Islands are dark-skinned and tend to wear colourful clothes, including cloaks that made of interwoven tropical bird feathers. Sirius also told her that they are famed sea-farers, as they have to rely on extensive maritime transport due to the archipelago nature of their homeland and that's why most of Sirius sailors are Summer Islander.

Spices, gemstones, hardwoods, hardwood timber, and exotic animals are resources that Sirius bought in this islands. But goldenheart, the precious hardwood that can only found in Omboru and Jhala, two main island of Summer Islands was the reason for their expedition.

The bow that made from goldenheart was powerful bows that far out range similar weapons from another woods.

And for that reasons Hermione found herself almost everyday spent her time to follow Sirius everywhere, ranging from buying goods, negotiating with local merchants to exploring the three main islands: Ombura, Jhala and Walano itself to amusement of the man himself and her caretaker chagrin who think that little girl shouldn't participate in adult issues.

But when Sirius must attend a very serious meeting with people who didn't tolerate a brat hanging on in his arms. Hermione will explore the islands with Dorin and some of the insullied guards.

Dorin is a burly big man who rarely talk and very serious. After Sirius saved his life when he still works as a sellsword, Dorin feels indebted and reciprocated it by devoting himself to work for Sirius as his shieldbody. He also knows about Sirius magic after some years with him and too loyal to Sirius to blurted it to the world.

A sound of a baby crying, a pleading voice and a yell of anger make Hermione stop her musing. She paused her steps and turned her eyes toward the sound source. A big man with an ugly red ring in his finger was seen dragging a middle-aged woman. A crying baby in her arms.

"what's going on there?" Hermione asked the man who stood beside her.

Dorin turned his head and answered Hermione with heavy voice. "something that happens every day here, my lady"

"what!" Hermione hissed.

"in here a woman dragging around right a sack of potatoes is a common thing?" angered her.

"yes, my lady" Dorin replied calmly.

"the woman seemed to be in debt to the man and she could not pay her so the man dragged her out and intend to sell her to a slave trader." He explained.

"slave trader!" Hermione exclaimed and turned her head quickly and staring at Dorin intensely.

Dorin let out a heavy breath and explained. "although slavery is an unusual practice that occurs in Summer Islands, some of the people sometimes still sell women and children to slave trader from Essos for easy money."

"what a totally barbaric..."

"YOU DAMN BITCH!" shouted a voice, stopping the insult that would come out of Hermione's mouth.

"STOP IT!" Hermione screamed and run to the man who almost slaps the poor women.

"how can you hit a woman who weaker than your?" She snarled.

The man with ugly ring dropped his arm and stare back at a four years girl who yelled at him.

"who do you think you are, brat?" the man asked, his eyes darkened with displeasure.

"I am Hermione Gr...Peverell..." she caught herself and answered in a huff.

The man chuckled and lowered his eyes to Hermione level. "listen here brat...this is not your business and why you don't run back to your daddy and mommy to play with your dolls instead."

Hermione narrowed her eyes and with a quick move kick the man shin.

"you little bitch..!" angered the man and swing his arm, wanted to strike Hermione down.

"stop it if you still want to live!" Dorin said with a sword in the man throat.

Hermione gives her last glare to the scared man and walks herself to the women who murmured something to calming down her baby.

"are you alright?" She asked and checked the women for any kind of injuries.

"ah..ehm..yes.." She answered little perplexed and confused to the little girl who helped her.

Hermione nodded her head and turned her gaze again to the fat man.

"how much is that?" She demanded.

"what!" the man answered irritatingly and Dorin drew His sword closer to the man neck made he gasped and squirmed a bit.

"her debt to you!" explained Hermione.

The man huff at Hermione but a glare from Dorin and the sword that still in his neck make he opened his mouth. "150 dragons!" He said.

Hermione frowned her brow, although she knew Sirius had been given her a pocket money to buy something that catches her eyes, she still feels uneasy to use Sirius money. But this is an urgent situation that concerns a human life so she shakes her head and asked Dorin for the money. Hope that a pocket money Sirius given to her have enough.

Dorin drew back his sword and threw a pouch fill with dragons to the man.

"this woman and her baby now is mine," Hermione said to the man.

"run along now before I change my mind and instead of paying you I simply ask Dorin to kill you." Hermione Added makes the man running away quickly.

"what's your name?" Hermione asked the women who still sit on the ground.

"Laila, little lady" she answers softly.

"where are your family?"

"they are dead, little lady...my baby is my only family" the women sniffed a bit.

Hermione closes her eyes and thinks for a while. " Dorin.." She called to the man who had stood quickly nearby to her.

"let's go back to the ship...oh and don't forget to bring her and her baby along, I am certain that we will have a work for her.." she added.

"my lady..?"

Hermione waved her arm lightly. " hurry...I have something I want to discuss with Si..my Papa.." She said dismissed Dorin protest and turned back her body and start to walk away.

Dorin sigh and with a glance to one of the unsullied he command the guard to take care of the women, before following Hermione around.

Actually, one of the first things Hermione asked Sirius about this world is Slavery. Coming so close to almost become a slave herself, make Hermione asked about the topic first. Sirius told her that slavery is not a practice that happens in the entire known world, but only on some of the place like Essos which slavery is widespread throughout its continent and had been happening for thousands of years until now.

In other places like in Westeros, slavery has been illegal for thousands of years. Slavery is considered an abomination by both the Faith of the seven and the worshipers of the Old Gods of the Forest, their beliefs.

So at that time, Hermione thing that slavery is not something urgent for her to think about right away. But look at accident today she finally knows that this dirty practiced was something closer than she originally thought.

In her previous world, Hermione founded S.P.E.W (Society for the Promotion of Elfish Welfare) to helped the house elves who slave and poorly treated by their master. Although her campaign has not been produced a good result.

But taking an example from her previous action, Hermione believes that she will find a way to solve that problem. Because Judging from whichever sides, slavery is something that totally absolutely wrong and for live and alive in the same time when human beings are nothing more than property that you can buy is something that she can't tolerate.

"I heard you bought and brought back a woman and her baby today, Hermione," Sirius said when Hermione, Dorin and he eat their dinner together.

Hermione nodded her head in between her chewing.

"you know that you can't buy every slave you found, right? it can solve the problem" He asked her.

She swallows her food and lets down her utensils. "I know "answered her.

"but I can't stay quiet when a woman and a child beaten in front of me!"

Sirius sip his water and dab his mouth. "I knew your feeling Hermione, but if we buy every single slave we found in our way...the slavery will not extinct. New slaves, another woman and child will replace every each slave we had bought."

"such an evil circle if you ask me" He added.

"I need to go to Citadel then" Hermione answered, revealed some thought that had been in her mind.

"what?" confused Sirius.

"you said it yourself that buying every slave out there will not solve the problem and although I really want to just hunt down and obliviate all of the slave traders and then change their mind to be a good citizen...I don't have my magic with me right now and of course, that will make other people suspicious about us and will be lead them to discover about our magic." Hermione explained make Dorin look at her with a new light in his eyes.

He knew that with magic, Sirius can do some trick which he deems impossible before...such as appear from the thin air. But to able to change someone mind and character?

He doesn't know that he will feel so afraid of four years old girl that look so innocent.

"yeah, and not to mention we must change the memory of all slaves, their families and people who know about it," Sirius responded.

"such impossible task, mind you" he added.

"yeah..." Hermione answered.

"that's why I need knowledge, with the information that you told and teach me, Sirius...I didn't have enough information and source to finding everything I need to form a solution."

"I must go to a place that can teach me every nook and cranny of this place and the only place that meets those criteria is Citadel...so I must go there," Hermione said with finality in her voice that said that she will not accept a no for her request.

"Jaena told me that Citadel is the only place where a scholar that study every branch of knowledge can be found and the only citadel on this world is in Oldtown, Westeros"

Sirius widened his eyes when he hears what Hermione said.

"...and I can also find a book or something about magic in this world. I know you can feel it too Sirius, in some place, magic flows in there though it's hard to feel if you didn't fully focus your mind...and"

"hold on Hermione," Sirius said, stopped Hermione to tell her plan further.

"maybe in Citadel you can find the answer for all of your question. But you are only four years old girl and only a boy can learn in Citadel."

"I am not four years old g...wha..what..?" shocked Hermione when she can digest what Sirius said.

"only a boy can learn and study in Citadel..." Sirius repeated.

"what a discriminate, primitive utterly absurd mind..! She shrieked. "who the bigot idiot that order such an unjust thing?" asked her outrage.

"calm down kitten...I know that it's unfair, but remember... this world is different with ours...in this world let out a girl or a woman to learning and studying the same thing with a man is not a popular thought." Explained Sirius.

Hermione huff and puff, she frowned with a very serious expression on her face that make her look so adorable.

Sirius bit his lip to prevent himself from laughing. An expression that he knows will only add up the fuel to Hermione burning passion.

"I will be a boy then!" Hermione exclaimed after taking more than ten minutes for thought.

"e.. what..?" stuttered Sirius and Dorin who had been silent and just listen to the argument between Hermione and Sirius, widened his eyes in shocked.

"a boy.." Hermione said happily. " you can spell glamour on me and voila I will be a boy and nobody can be the wiser and I can learn and study everything with ease."

"Hermione..."

"it's a good idea, right.." chirped Hermione, too happy to hear the frustrated tone that coming out of Sirius's lips.

Sirius sighed and shook his head in defeat. He should know that nothing in this world could prevent Hermione Granger to learning and study to her heart fully content.

" I will see what I can do about it.." He finally said make Hermione squeal in delight and Dorin roll his eyes.

 **Hi everyone thanks you some much for your review, favs and to follow this story. I hope in the future this story can get more respond from all of you. Bye-bye^^**


	4. Chapter 4

**265 AC, Braavos.**

After their journey at Summer Islands, they ship landed at Braavos...a city where Sirius's residence located. Braavos is one of the free cities located to the east of Westeros. It's the northern-most, the richest and arguably the most powerful of the free cities.

It's also a beautiful city with a giant statue known as the Titan of Braavos guards the harbor entrance to the city.

Sirius residence itself located in the northeastern district where most of the rich and powerful people live, in this district the Purple Harbor, the Sealord's Palace, the Iron Bank of Braavos and the Hall of Justice also located there.

Sirius's residence or more precisely his mansion was enormous. It stood on a hill near the sea, and from the mansion, you can hear the wave sound clearly. The smell of the salt in the air and the wave sound gave Hermione a calmness. It's so beautiful and peaceful that make her want to forget all of her problems and just relax then enjoy the beauty of nature around her.

Beside have 300 guards, the mansion also equipped with various spells and wards to protect its inhabitant.

Two weeks after their arrival, Hermione simply enjoys her stayed while waiting for Sirius to load and organize the goods that they brought from Summer Islands and also report about one of his merchant ship that had been seized by pirates to the Sealord, the governor, and authority of Braavos.

As a usual Dorin always accompanied Hermione when she walked around the town. The man had been assigned to be Hermione personal guard. From her observation in Summer Islands or here in Braavos, the market district doesn't have a good structure. There is no regulation or rule from the government for the merchants to set their shops. Fabric and textile merchants, food merchants, gems and jewelry merchants scattered around that place without systematic or structure order. Sometimes you can find a jewelry merchant who sold his goodies beside the waste of rotting fruits from the fruits merchant nearby.

The smell and fly that surround it, simply disgusting!

But from that situation, an idea form in her mind. Why not make her own shop then? like a Walmart or supermarket in her other world that sell everything start from fruit to jewelry, with each of the goods placed strategically and orderly. It's really an effective method for help Sirius's merchant guild and not only in Braavos or Essos, they also can build their own Walmart in Westeros which can help with her other plan.

Hermione smiled and jumped her feet a little. She almost felt esthetic with the plans that form in her head. If she must spend her time and live in here for the rest of her life, why not make it enjoyable and comfortable for her.

And for pirates problem...she thinks she also has the solution to that problem.

The canon! Hermione sure that she can find the explosive substance and make her own canon. "Sirius will be excited!" She mused.

" _Hmm...but maybe we need to find a place or city to establish our headquarter first...some deserted city or place."_ Hermione thought.

Also for smoother her study in Citadel, She knew that be a son from a simple success merchant can't really help her condition. In this world, where someone background determines their status and position in society. She needs to be from a noble family...although from a minor house, and she certain that She and Sirius can find a perfect place or city to establish their root and started their plan.

 **2 years later...**

 **267 AC, The Reach, Highgarden**

Olenna Tyrell didn't know what to think about the lord that sit and easily converse with her son, Mace Tyrell...The Lord of Highgarden, himself.

Oh of course! she had been heard the rumour before about a lord from minor noble house of Mantarys, one of three cities that survived from valyrian doom who change the isolated city itself into one of rich and prosperous city in Essos...then change the city name into Gryffindor, the City of Lion they said with lion banner decorated every inch of the city.

Lots of unfounded and out of common sense rumors circulating around about The Lord of Gryffindor, Sirius Peverell.

One of the rumors said that the Lord of Gryffindor is a demigod who can read people mind and make the crudest and cruelest man become a good citizen. Another rumor claim that any kind of plant or tree planted by Lord Peverell will flourish and produce abundant of crops.

There is even a rumor circulating around that every Lord Peverell merchant ship was equipped with a kind of tool called Canon, which is believed able to sink a ship even from several meters away within a few minutes which is downright ridiculous.

But Olenna Tyrell, The Matriarch of House Tyrell was not a stupid woman. She Knew that the man who only several years older than Mace, her son is not someone she can underestimate despite being from a minor house.

The charisma and confidence that he exuded were unusual from someone who comes from a lowly noble house. And from the clothes, he and his heir used also from the carriage, guards and rarer gems he gave them as an gift.

Sirius Peverell not a simple minor lord!

"...pray tell me, Lord Tyrell, what your opinion if I make Highgarden into the biggest trading hub in the Reach...?" Sirius asked.

Mace Tyrell widened his eyes and give a confused glance to her mother. "I don't know Lord Peverell, but Highgarden is exceptionally large and to accommodate a large number of merchants and set shops here...it would take much money and time." He answered.

" and if my house helps you in that regard, what do you think?" Sirius asked carefully.

Olenna narrow her eyes and put down her glass. "I don't know how rich is your house boy. But remember that House Tyrell isn't poor as well." She interjected.

Hermione who eating and listening calmly to how Sirius propose their plan, give his adopted father a smug grin. In accordance with her earlier prediction, the true head and decision maker in House of Reach is not the new appointed Lord but her mother, The Queen of Thorns.

Sirius raised his eyebrow and calmly said. " I am sorry Lady Olenna if my suggestion offends you, I never assume that House Tyrell is a poor house, from how beautiful and how well this castle groomed...nobody will think that House Tyrell have financial problem."

"I just noticed from my journey to here that even though Highgarden stood in an important crossing, with heavy trade and traffic where a large swath of southern Westeros ultimately passes through Highgarden, I think Highgarden should become one of the largest cities in the realm instead of Oldtown. The amount of tax and money that this beautiful city loss makes my merchant's soul sad " He explained.

"forgive me for my merchant's soul and boldness, my lord...my ladies." Added Sirius and dip his head a bit to Olenna Tyrell, Mace, and his wife, Alerie Tyrell nee Hightower.

Mace chuckled and raised his glass to Sirius. "ease Lord Peverell, no harm done." He said.

Olenna glared at Mace. His oaf son, of course, can't detect how skill and smooth talker Lord Peverell is.

"and how do you will help us, Lord Peverell?" Olenna asked, too intrigued to know what a plan that this abroad lord suggest.

Sirius sip his wine and try to control his facial expression to not grin at the Matriarch.

"if you agree, my lady. I would like to open a trading center here as well to encourage trade here instead of Oldtown and ships can dock and transport their goods down the Mander through Highgarden and all the way to King's Landing."

She studied Sirius for several minutes before answered. "and what do you- pardon me your house benefit from all of this."

"faster and better trade in the Reach for my ships in the Sunset Sea, and if your house agrees, I'm ready to build them all for a 15% cut until the cost is repaid and from then on a measly 3% tax on the profits." He replied.

She knew that young man in front of her, is planning something else but the plan itself is a good one and benefit to the Reach.

"are you plan to place your spies here through your trading center, Lord Peverell?" Olenna asked calmly.

"mother!" gasped Mace Loudly.

Hermione blink her eyes and Sirius chuckled loudly. "pardon me, Lord Tyrell...my Ladies.." He said to the Tyrells.

"I will never do that to one of my ally, it's just simply a suggestion, Lady Olenna..." Sirius said with a smile. Still quite amused with the famous paranoid lady.

"you can refuse it if you want, and I will accept it gracefully without hard feeling."

Olenna glared a bit at the young lord. Before sighed and nodded her head. "forgive me Lord Peverell, I just want to be sure that nothing will harm my family. Nothing its free in this world." Quoted her.

"no need to asked for my forgiveness my lady" smiled Sirius.

"I knew your feeling, I also think that nothing more important than your own family, and if this will ease your heart a bit, how about you help me too then..?" he suggested try to not sound so eager.

"of course we will help you if we can, Lord Peverell" Mace interjected. He gives her mother a sharp glance, hopes that her mother did not let out another jape or snarky remark.

Sirius pat Hermione head lightly. " you see my son here, Hermes" he chuckled. Still amused to alias name of Hermione male disguised.

"he wants to study and learn in Citadel, I know that normally only Westeros people can learn and study at Citadel...but back home we don't have a maester who can teach him and with how curious boy he is, I can't answer every question he asks. Which is many, mind you" added Sirius with a good laugh.

Alerie, Mace wife who had just been quiet and busy feeding his one years old son, Wilas lift her head. "He looks too young for me to study and learn in Citadel." She said after observed Hermione for several minutes.

"aye, he is only six name-days, but I assured you that my boy here already can read and write" He grinned.

Alerie, Mace, and Olenna look at Sirius with disbelieving eyes.

"growing strong," Hermione said startled the three Tyrell.

"that's the word written there right, father?" pointed her at the banner house in the wall.

"right" Sirius answered and give the Tyrells his proud smirk.

"for the seven!" Mace exclaimed.

"the boy really can read." He added.

"indeed he is.." confirmed Sirius happily.

Olenna glanced at Hermione and called one of her maids. "bring maester Gormon here.." she commanded.

Sirius and Hermione gaze at each other and smirk.

After a few minutes an old man with grey robe and a yellow chains in his neck came."my ladies...my lords..." greeted the old maester.

Hermione observes the old man who stood calmly. She knew from information that had been Sirius spies collect about the Tyrells, the old man still have a blood relation to the Tyrells. An uncle if their informant was corrected.

The old man looked at Olenna Tyrell with questioning eyes before letting his gaze back to Mace.

"what can I do for you, my lord?" he asked.

"ah...maester Gormon, Hermy..."

"Hermes" corrected Sirius automatically.

"...ah yes Hermes here..." she pointed at Hermione.

"...want to learn at Citadel and the lad already can read and write" Mace exclaimed excitedly.

Maester Gormon raised his eyebrow and gaze at Hermione and then Sirius.

"forgive me my lord, but my old mind can't believe such..."

"then test me" Hermione interjected.

"pardon..."

"from your chain, I know you are a maester of math and astronomy...test me with those subject and you can judge me yourself then if I worthy enough to studying at Citadel." She added calmly.

The maester reach the yellow chains in her neck and stroking it.

"alright," he said after he caught a nod from the Matriach of House Tyrell.

Hermione leaned her back and relaxed. She answered easily every question that the maester asked her. She even wrote down her answer after she caught the maester disbelieve eyes, suspicious that Sirius told her the answer.

She enjoys the confused and astonished look that the Tyrells or the maester gave to her. And for the final effect, she recited perfectly a multiplication table that she learned in her grade school.

"amazing!" the old maester exclaimed.

"your son is really a bright boy, my lord." He said to Sirius.

"...genius even...if he..."

"then there is no problem for my son here to study in your Citadel, right?" Sirius asked, stopping the old maester rumble.

"ah yeah..." Maester Gormon responded thoughtfully.

"I will gladly write a letter to the Senechal, the governance of Citadel about your son, my lord...but I am afraid some of the maester will refuse because of your son origin is not from Westeros." He explained carefully.

Sirius nodded his head and looked at Mace. "my lord..." he inquired.

"ah...yeah...of course.." Mace stammered slightly finally caught what Sirius gaze means.

"nothing to worry about Maester Gormon, tell the Senechal that Hermes Peverell is a ward from the Reach will study at Citadel." He announced.

"and I also have some rarer books as a gift to the grandmaester and Senechal that I know will they enjoy greatly." Grinned Sirius.

"ah..of course, my lord.." the old maester answered with a bow and then turn his back to written his letter.

Sirius smile widely and glanced at the Tyrells. "I can't say how grateful I am, my lord for your help." He said.

"it's my pleasure, lord Peverell," Mace answered.

"nobody will say that House Tyrell don't know how to thank their friend." He winked at Sirius.

"ah yes..." Sirius said and then raised his glass toward the Tyrells.

"for the beginning of a friendship between House Tyrell and Peverell.." he declared and gulped down his wine.

 **Anyone have been waiting for this story?**

 **Haha...I don't know if I can upload a new chapter for some days ahead. I have an exam and maybe I will upload again in Thrusday, but if the review is more than 30 I will upload it faster...let's say Wednesday? hahaha..bye-bye^^**


	5. Chapter 5

**Hello, everyone, I am back with a new chapter. I want to say sorry for every grammar mistake that I make in this chapter or before. And I also want to thanks all of you for your reviews, favs and for those who had been following this story. I think in the future, I will post a new chapter every Thursday and Saturday, so stay tuned and happy reading!^^**

 **267 AC, The Citadel, Oldtown**

The archmaester of the Citadel had a mixed feeling after reading the letter from Highgarden. On one side they are intrigued about the rare books that will give to them...but on another side, they feel skeptic and disbelieve about 6 name days boy who can read, write and memorize perfectly a multiplication table. Something that the new maester of Citadel still struggling to do.

But after some discussions, they agreed that they will accept the boy and if it turns out that the lad only can spell his name with a stuttered tongue, they will teach the lad one or two things before send he back to his lord father in Essos.

And it also doesn't hurt for Citadel if they give a favor to House Tyrell after all the Citadel stood on the noble house of Reach territory.

The boy who comes to Citadel two weeks later was nothing like the Archmaesters of Citadel imagine before. The six name days boy is quite tall for his age, his black long hair is tied in his nape and the grey eyes who staring back at them wasn't the eyes of six name days boy. There was neither cheerfull glee that always can be seen in a boy who like to running around and only knew to swinging around his wooden sword nor a nervous glace that always can be found in some spoiled brat who too afraid to meet a stranger and hiding behind his mother skirt.

The Essos boy was too calmed and too relaxed for the nerve of the Archmaesters.

"welcome Hermes Peverell, to the House of Knowledge..." said one of the three Archmaester who welcomed Hermione. They all wear a same gray robe but with different mask and chain in their body.

Hermione swallows back her laugh. If the old man wants to intimidate her, wearing a silly gray robe, and a mask in their face was a wrong choice.

The Archmaesters of Citadel, the famous knights of knowledge instead look like a group of Southern Bald Ibis bird that basks too long under the sun, with their hunchback, washed worn robes and all!

Hermione bows her head. "Archmaester, thank you for accepted me to your Citadel."

Old man number three answered her. " it's our pleasure, Lord Peverell...and ah allow me to introduce my comrades."

Hermione nodded her head and listened. The three old man who welcomed her are Archmaester Ebrose, the healer with a silver mask, Archmaester Perestan, the historian with copper mask and the last Archmaester Vaellyn, the stargazer and the one who spoke to her with bronze mask dangling in his hip.

"...and of course we have been preparing a chamber for your stay. But I hope you understand Lord Peverell that weapons weren't allowed in Citadel.." he said, stared hard at the long sword in Dorin hip and few guards who accompanied her. Her adopted father, Sirius can't accompanied her, he was still in the Highgarden, finalized some plans for their new trading center before he goes to the Dorne to discuss and propose the same thing.

"ah, I understand.." Hermione glanced at the said sword in Dorin hip.

"my guards will stay in a nearby inn, but Dorin, here..." She pointed at the man who stood a few steps behind her.

"...will stay with me...and I assure you that he will letting go of his sword." Added her.

Hermione already can't guess that her personal guard will refuse to leave her alone. The quiet man had been developed affection and protected feeling toward her.

Dorin glared at the arcmaesters, his eyes challenging the Archmaesters to refused Hermione request. He will not leave his young charge without a fight.

The archmaesters glanced at each other and finally nodded their head. "I understand, lord Peverell..." Archmaester Vaellyn said, voiced their approval.

"we will let you rest for now and we will meet you tomorrow to test you and decide which subjects you would study." He added.

Hermione smiled. "I would like that and instead of one subject, I hope I can study every branch of knowledge in your Citadel."

"Hah..! Who the boy think he is!" Archmaester Ebrose said and take off his mask.

"study every subject he said..." he looked at Hermione, scandalized.

"the little shit probably can't even spell his own name.." he grumbled.

Hermione's eyes darken and she glared back at the rude old man. "of course I can read, Archmaeser E-B-R-O-S-E.." snarked her.

"this little..."

"peace brother..." Archmaester Vaellyn trying to calm down the situation.

"..and for what subject you will study, Lord Peverell.." he glanced back at Hermione. "we will see it tomorrow after your test." He said with finality tone and called out one of young maester to guide Hermione to her chamber.

"I see...and thank you for your hospitality, Archmaesters.." Hermione said and bowed her head before follow back the young maester to her chamber.

"is it one of you, Peverells hobbies?" Dorin asked softly to Hermione after a few minute walking.

Hermione glanced back to her bodyguard. She tilted her head. "what?"

"to annoyed every person you meet..." he explained, make Hermione chuckled before resuming her walks.

"it's not a hobby...it's our specialty..." She said and winked her eye at the man which she had considered as her own uncle.

"and thanks to my lucky star that I still insane until now." He grumbled make Hermione chuckled turn into a laughter.

Hermione can't help but feel a bit disappointed with the Citadel. She doesn't mind the old building that has been seen better, or how shabby and worn out looking her chamber was, but her biggest problem was how little the books was in this so called house of knowledge and how shallow and little the Archmaesters knowledge in their own specialization subjects.

Every fifth grader in her other world can count profit and loss better than Archmaester Gerrald!

And because of that and her inability to hold her tongue and suck up every jab and snarky comments that Archmaester Ebrose threw at her. Some standard Mathematics and geometry knowledge coming out from her mouth, the theories formerly known as Pythagoras, Abacus and Newton theory now instead called as Peverell triad theories.

The Citadel hold her up as their most brilliant student and Hermione feels like the biggest fraud in the known world!

"this is really amazing, Lord Peverel! Your theories that divided the day into 24 hours and your inventions called clock that can tell us precisely about when the day begin and end or when the sun rise and set is one of the greatest discovery I have ever seen." Archmaester Norren, the head of Senachel gushed at her.

"...and from the letter that the Grandmaester sent to me yesterday, he can't wait to meet you! You will be the youngest Archmaester in a few years, my lord...I already can see it!" he said excitedly.

Hermione smiled and turned her head from her book that she read. "it's honor me, Archmaester.," she said to the chatty old man, make the old man eyes lit with delight.

"...but I am an heir to my father and I must go back to Mantarys when I finish forging my chains.."

Archmaester Norren face turns gloomy. "but..."

"I will not stop my study of course and I assure you, Archmaester that Citadel will be the first to know of my new theories of inventions in the future." Added Hermione, placated the old man.

Archmaester Norren opens his mind like he wants to say another thing, but he thought better and smile to the young lord. "I respect your decision, my lord.." he bowed.

Hermione dips her head as a reply and reaches out her hand to another book that attracts her eyes.

"Archmaester..." She called, remembered another thing that disturbed her mind since her arrival in Citadel 7 months ago.

"I have been read some of the history books of Westeros and Targayen family." She said carefully.

"from that books, I found that before there was dragons, wizard, and witch roaming around in Westeros, but after the dragon died and magic disappear from the lands, the remaining wizards and witches in Westeros crossed the sea and go to free cities in Essos. They were never seen again in Westeros until now." Explained her.

"...and from other maesters, I had been informed that Citadel had been studied magic too in the past, but why I can't find any books that discussed magic in this library?"

Archmaester Norren fiddled at his robe and give Hermione a nervous glanced. "I don't know if I can't say this to you or not..." he said and glanced at his surroundings, make sure that nobody besides Hermione personal guard, Dorin, close enough to hear them.

He bent his body and said softly to Hermione's ear. "actually magic is a sensitive topic in Citadel, Lord Peverell." He whispered.

"many of the Archmaesters despised it and Archmaester Marwyn was the only one who studied that branch of knowledge." He explained.

"Archmaester Marwyn..?" Hermione repeated.

"but I never heard or met him since my arrival seven months ago in here." Confused her.

Archmaester Norren patted Hermione's shoulder. "he is not someone worthy to meet my lord.." he said.

"he is a dimwitted and the rudest person you will ever meet...and nowadays he is only can find in accompanied of whores in some brothels in Westeros." The old man added, disgusted.

"he is a disgrace!" stated him.

"ahh..ye." Hermione nodded after a few minutes. He glanced slightly to Dorin and from the sharp look that Dorin gave her, the quiet man knew about a plan that swirls inside her mind and he didn't like it.

 **Five months later**

 **King's Landing, Westeros**

Dorin knew that someday the girl who had been his responsibility for almost three years will make him crazy and lose his mind. Sometimes he still hopes that the little girl in front of her was like any normal seven years old girl, because maybe then his life will be easier.

Anyone who knew Hermione Peverell or Hermes Peverell in her male alias will say that the girl was a smart little girl, to the point to be a bit scary.

You already can see the prove of it from The Archmaesters in Citadel who never stopped to sing their awe and amazement to the girl brilliant mind. And until today, Dorin one hundred percent sure that the old man still sulked and mourned around their loss.

But despite all of her genius mind, briliant ideas or amazing achievements, his young little lady can act so careless and illogical.

If he saw a twinkle in her eyes and a mischievous smirk in her face, he knew that the girl had been plan something and he will not like it.

"state your name and purpose in King's Landing, newcomer!" one of the guards in Dragon Gate commanded.

Dorin sighed and glanced at Hermione from the corner of his eye before answered. "my name is Garreth Black, my daughter and I came from Dorne to visit our sick cousin in Visenya hill."

"sick? What disease your cousin had?" the guard asked him suspiciously.

Hermione sobbed and cling herself to Dorin leg. "poor Edna.." she murmured.

Dorin patted Hermione back and let out a heavy sighed. "I don't know sir, her letter didn't mention what kind of disease she have, her husband only write that The Stranger (the death god from the Faith belief) is so close to her and if we didn't hurry to meet her today, I am afraid that The Stranger will get to her first before us.." he said and Hermione sobbed harder.

"it's the Great Spring Sickness, I told you.." the other young guards suddenly said. "I told you before one of my neighbors died suddenly this morning without any symptoms before..." the red haired man conspired.

The black hair guard who asked them before smack his comrade's head. "don't utter nonsense, Edmund." He said annoyed with the younger man.

"forgive us, sir." He Said to Dorin.

"...my condolence to your misery... and you and your daughter are welcome to our city.." added him and he gives a signal to the other guards to open the gate.

With a murmured thank you, Hermione and Dorin passed the Dragon gate slowly. After 30 minutes walks, Hermione lowered her hood and let her curly black hair tumbled out to her shoulder blade.

"I still thought that this is a bad idea, Selena.." Dorin said, using Hermione false name while they are inside the dragon nest.

"relaxed father.." Hermione grinned.

"don't stress out yourself and let's find our inn before we search and meet the mad Archmaester, tomorrow." Added her.

Dorin rolled his eyes and follow her fake daughter paces. "and tell me why I have a daughter instead of son right now?" he murmured.

Hermione reaches out her hand and patted softly her blue sapphire necklace. A necklace that will change her to a boy if she said the trigger word.

"because it's more convenient to me and I don't want anyone to know about my present in here." She explained.

"I am still amazed that Sirius agreed to your crazy plan.." he grumbled, still feel a little annoyed.

Hermione grin at her bodyguard, actually her adopted father refused her idea in the begining, but after some explanation and a little persuasion, he finally gave her his consent from their communication mirrors yesterday although with a bit nagging and lecturing.

"it's because he knew that I will careful and you will be there to protect me when the problem occur.."

" _And I also have my emergeny portkey with me."_ She thought.

Dorin let out a defeated sigh. "let's go, we must find an inn before your other guards come tonight." He said and lead Hermione to the Eel Alley, a place where they can find an inn for their stay at King's Landing.


	6. Chapter 6

**In inn, Somewhere in King's Landing**

Hermione stared intently at the map that lay on top of her table. Her finger repeatedly marks out the places that the Archmaester Marwyn had been seen more than three times since her arrival a week ago in King's Landing. For someone who rumors had gone crazy and just playing around with some whores, the Archmaester actions are really strange.

He was still seen spent his night in the arms of some whore, but besides that, there is another place that he constantly visits and Hermione sure that there is a reason in there but she can't find it yet.

"one of our spies said that the target had moved from Chantala Whorehouse and right now he was seen in the street of the sisters.," Dorin said after he takes out a letter from the raven that had just arrive.

"hmmm..." Hermione acknowledges, still too deep in her thought to give a proper respond.

"what do you think about Archmaester Marwyn, Dorin?" she asked after a few minutes.

Dorin tilted his head and give Hermione an inquiring look. " what do you mean..?" he asked.

"he moves around in Westeros, seen in Whore house in various place but always move away after 2 weeks but here in King's Landing if our spies were correct, he had been seen for more than 1 month and he still didn't show any sign to leave..." Hermione explained.

"it's like he was searching for something before, and here in King's Landing he finally found the clue to something that he searched but the source was reluctant to give it to him."

"that's way he is still moving around here and steadily visit this places.." she deduced and pointed out to Dorin four places that the Archmaester had been seen more than three times."

"The Dragon pit, Great Sept of Baelor, The Flea Bottom and The street of the sisters."

"and if you mark out this four places, there is one place that connects this four places but the Archmaester didn't visit and that is the guildhall of the alchemist, which is very strange?" She concluded.

"because what is Archmaester Marwyn business with the Alchemists, because it's not a public secret anymore that this two factions is a rival and hate each other...?" confused her.

Dorin looks at the map and gazes intently at the place that Hermione pointed out. "and I think there is someone else besides us who target him." He said thoughtfully.

Hermione looked at her personal guard, her eyes asking the man to explain his words. "he moves too silently and too stealthy and he was also paranoid enough to never stay at same inn or whorehouse more than one night..." he inquired.

"as if he knew that he had been followed.." he added.

Hermione nodded her head. And leaned her back to her chair. He knew Dorin assumption were right because, after some failed attempt to capture the mage, she also suspected the same thing, but it's impossible to the Archmaester Marwyn to knew about her involvement, because besides her, Sirius and her guards, no one else knew about her plan.

Then if it's not the case, the only possibility was maybe besides her there was someone else that target the archmaester mage!

Hermione leaned her chin and closed her eyes, trying to arrange all of this clues into one big picture. She suddenly chuckled make Dorin look at her questionably.

"maybe the Archmaester mage not as crazy as they want me to believe..." She mused.

and from how they strongly objected and told her that the mad Archmaester will not be living around longer with his bad habit when she stated to them about her interest to meet the Archmaester mage...then there was just one conclusion.

there was something that they tried to hide and they didn't want her to know about it!

"I think Archmaester Marwyn left Citadel not because he was bored and like to adventure...but maybe because he knew something about the Citadel had done that he strongly against and he goes to collect the evidence and unfortunately the Citadel smell his action and send an assassins to shut his mouth forever...thats way he try to meet the Alchemists to make a deal with him."

"...and I think the information that Archmaester Marwyn had, he believe will interest them enough to want to protect him..?" theory her.

Dorin nodded his head, also think that Hermione conclusion have a big chance possibility to be true. "so what we do now, shall I send two of our guard to tailed him like usually?" he asked to the girl who still smiling, her eyes twinkle that give him a sign that the girl have a different plan.

"yes, but put another guard on this 4 places..." she pointed to the marked place and tell our guard to check the identity of the man that Archmaester Marwyn met today, examined if the man had any connection with the Alchemists.." She ordered.

Dorin bowed. "of course Lady Hermione" he answered.

 *****Knight Princess******

 **Red Keep, King's Landing**

At the ages of nine years old Rhaegar Targaryen is quiet and reserved young child. Born as a crown prince of Westeros made he doesn't have any friend that closed to his ages. He always wants a sibling but after many miscarriages that his mother endures, he stops to hope.

Rhaegar born when The Targaryen face a dreadful event, The Summerhall tragedy when many of his relatives died, burn painfully in the fire because of King Aegon V, his great grandfather desire to restore dragons back to seven kingdoms. And after that many difficult events fall upon them like the blackfyre rebellion, his mother miscarriages and the last his father obsession with dragon and fire.

He still can remember when he was still a toddler and his father madness not yet occurred, his father will come to his bedchamber and told him stories.

His favorite story was about how Aegon I Targaryen conquered the Seven Kingdom's and become the king of Westeros. He also would tell him about Aegon I dragon, Balerion which was the largest of all the Targaryen dragons.

 _"...His fire was as black as his scales, Rhaegar... his wingspan so vast that entire towns would fall under his shadow when he passed overhead. His teeth were as long as swords, and his jaws were large enough to swallow an aurochs whole or even one of the hairy mammoths that are said to roam the cold wastes beyond the Port of Ibben!"_ his father will describe the dragon to him.

And after told him that story, he will gaze at him firmly and told him that one day the dragon will be roaming and flying freely again in Westeros sky. And that it was the Targaryen Duty and honor to make that happen.

He felt proud back then and swore to himself to find a way to bring back the dragon.

But after witnessed how far his father will do to bring the dragon back, he feels horrified that a distant but kind father he knew will do something so horrible.

He knew about how his father will pay a merchant for searching the dragon's egg for him, spent many hours of his time to read some rare books about a dragon and dark ritual, meet with the witch or mage...and the last his fascination with fire.

He refused to believe a rumor who claim that his father had burned alive some of the prisoners as part of the dark ritual that he did to bring back the dragons. but after witnessing himself how his father threatened the mage or the witch for their failed attempts and then really commands the alchemist to drag the kicking and screaming red haired witch to be burned alive.

Rhaegar feels that his stomach churned and he will vomit if he stays longer to hear the screeching sound that assaults his ears and his father maniac laugh that clearly enjoyed the painful screamed.

 _The madness king!_ They whispered in the back of their hand.

And with her mother drown in her own misery after another miscarriage, Rhaegar he feels so stuffy and heavy inside that he think if he does not go outside of the palace he will die.

Rhaegar ducks his body when the palace guards caught in his eyes. He waits for a while before continuing his journey, he walks cautiously and for quite a few make a quick dash to hide behind a pillar or a bush when a maids or palace guards walks not far from him. He starts to climb an open wagon who delivered a vegetable and fruits to the palace every week when an arm caught his wrist.

He turns his head quickly and holds his gasp when the commander of the king's guard himself stood in front of him.

"going somewhere, my prince?" Ser Barisstan Selmy asked him.

Rhaegar let out a frustrated sigh. "I will go back to my room," he said dejectedly, realize that her adventure may end prematurely.

Ser Barisstan, raised his eyebrow. "oh..are you not going outside today..?" he innocently asked.

"I planning to go outside myself today, care to accompany me..?" added him make Rhaegar widened his eyes in surprise.

"..you will let me out the palace..?" he asked in disbelieved.

"yes." He answered, "but I think we must tell someone first, perhaps the queen..?" suggested him.

"my mother will never let me go outside the palace.." Rhaegar said sadly.

Ser Barisstan smiled. "oh you never knew it, my prince, if you never ask her." He answered and winked at the prince.

 *****Knight Princess******

"...I still think that you better to just stay at our inn, my lady..?" Dorin said to the girl who standing beside him in some of the merchant wagons, their hideout.

"and I insist that I am not.." Hermione retorted.

"stop complaining, Dorin and focusing your eyes on our target, or he will slip away again from our grasp." She said, had seen from the corner of her eyes, the protest that will come out from Dorin's mouth.

Dorin huff and direct his eyes to the The Great Sept of Balor again, he gives a nodded to one of his subordinates and tell them to move forward silently to follow the man who had been walked out from the Sept.

After a few minutes of the dreadful silent, they arrive in an abandoned alley, many merchant carts, wine barrels and wagons seen in there, Dorin drag Hermione to some of the abandoned wagons before their target turns toward them and stood waitingly for them, aware that he had been followed.

"come out, stranger, I know that you had been following me around.." Archmaester Marwyn called.

One of the guards make his present known. "we will not harm you, Archmaester if you follow us calmly." He assured.

Archmaester Marwyn laughed. "Hah, as if you have the power to do it!" he scoffed.

"where is your master, I know that he is nearby?" demanded him.

Hermione and Dorin look at each other before Dorin come out from their hideout and give Hermione silent request to stay at her place and to not let her whereabout to be known.

"I am Gareth Black, Archmaester Marwyn.," Dorin said after the mage caught his presence.

"and I wish to speak privately with you about some matter.." he said.

Marwyn inspected the big man that stood a few meter from him silently, before let out a silent chuckled. " and pray tell me what a swordsman like yourself want to talk with me..?" he answered knew that the big burly man not the real master who had been following him around for more than a week.

"I can't tell you in here, so follow me and my master will speak with you.." Dorin said calmly.

Marwyn gazes silently to the man. "and who is the mage that you hide behind in the wagon, I don't think you will not harm me if you bring a mage with you...?" He accused.

Hermione gasped and silently cursed her stupidity, she must know that the Archmaester could feel her magic inside her.

"that's..."

"pleasure to meet you, Archmaester Marwyn.," Hermione said and walked outside from her hideout.

Dorin cursed and Archmaester Marwyn raised his eyebrow in confusion.

"a child girl..a witch girl..." confused him.

"...who are you, child and who are your master...?" he asked cautiously.

Hermione walks a few step before stopped and stood beside Dorin who gave her a glare. "I don't have a master and I wish to speak to you Archmaester." Hermione calmly said.

The Archmaester look at her intently, like he tried to find something within her that confused him greatly. his eyes wander throughout her body, before finally focusing on her chest.

"I can't believe it..!" the Archmaester exclaim and suddenly make hasty steps toward Hermione.

Dorin automatically grabs Hermione and hiding her with his body before drew his sword and six of the guards who was hiding before come out openly with a sword in their arms, make the Archmaester stop his steps abruptly.

"what you can't believe, Archmaester?" Hermione asked and side step from Dorin body who hiding her for the man displeasure.

"you are the one that the book talked about.." Archmaester Marwyn told her.

"...the one that came from another world...belong to the two worlds..." murmured the Archmaester excitedly, making Hermione widened her eyes in alarms.

"what!" she said.

"how you..."

dsssiing...!

An arrow that flew through them and hit the ground a few meter from Archmaester Marwyn make Hermione stopped her question.

with experienced moves, Dorin grabs Hermione wrist and drag the girl to some wine barrels.

"stay right here!" he ordered before go and engage some of the assassins in battle.

there were five of assassins that attack them. one of them was in the rooftop firing arrows at them. two of her guards fell down from the arrow that shot through their chest. and her five guards beside Dorin intensely battle the other assassins while two of them tried to protect the scared Archmaester.

Hermione searches around her and grabs some of the barrel lids to cover herself and tried to move to the Archmaester and bring him to a safe place.

"Dorin!" she cried when she saw that the archer direct his eyes toward the Archmaester.

Dorin swings his sword swiftly and slashing his opponent chest. He growled in frustration when he saw that Hermione didn't obey his order.

"the Archer, Dorin!" Hermione warned again to the man who slowly walks toward her.

Dorin glared at Hermione before take out his knife and throw it to the archer who was about to release another arrow to hit the Archmaester.

His knife took down the archer but the man already fires his last arrow that flew through toward the Archmaester. The arrow flies and hit one of the guards that protect him makes the Archmaester flee from the scene quickly.

"NO!" Dorin screamed when he saw Hermione blindly run and follow the frighful Archmaester.

A slash toward his head, make his attempt to follow the girl stopped. He swings his sword and deflects the attack.

 _When this is over, he really will chew the girl out for endangering her own life!_ Promise him.

 *****Knight Princess******

Hermione running as fast as her leg can do, but slowly the Archmaester is disappeared from her view. She stopped her steps and look around her with heavy breathing. She was at a crossroads and there were several alleys around her that led to a place that she didn't know.

Hermione cursed and kick some pebble, expressed her frustration. The wisest action right now is to wait for Dorin to come to her. But she can't wait right now, the Archmaester know something about her!

"...the one that came from another world...belong to the two worlds..." She repeated the words that the old man whispered.

For few minutes she wanders her eyes again, trying to find any clue about which alley that the Archmaester Marwyn took before finally remember how the Archmaester knew about her whereabout.

If the old man can do it, She knew she can do it too!

Hermione closed her eyes and trying to concentrate herself to feel magic around her. She can feel the magic fiber that spread throughout the ground but there was not enough magic in the air that tell her about some mage or witch presence near her. She breathed deeply, widening her magical reach as far as she can. Beads of sweat began to fall from her forehead and from the fatigue and magical drained that she felt, Hermione, knew if she did not stop her action she will be out cold in a few minutes.

A magical flared that she felt make Hermione open her eyes. She stood confusedly before she felt it again. There was something in few meter from her that make her magic sing delightfully, and she one hundred percents sure that it was not Archmaester Marwyn. The presence called to her and her magic urges her to run to the source. Her magic told her that nothing important for her right now besides run toward anyone or anything that called her every essence. She can't think about Dorin, Archmaester Marwyn or the questions that she will ask to the Archmaester.

She never feels something like this before, like every fiber of her essence suddenly alive and flared...her magic still hummed delightfully, make she suddenly feel really happy. Hermione run quickly used a strength that she never knew she had, two people stood in front of a water fountain with their back toward her, didn't realize about her presence.

Hermione abruptly stopped her legs, when part of her logical mind finally realize what the hell she is doing. she tried to stop her body to walk toward the shorter figure, but her body refused her commanded.

Her magic flared dangerously and she feels her body let out a sudden magical dose that make her grey eyes shone brightly and her hair flutter around her head.

Her arm reached out toward a figure, that she knew now was a boy who a head taller than her, a gust of wind blew away a few strand of his white hair from his hood. Hermione's eyes widened in surprise before the boy turns away and facing her. His purple eyes stared back at her, and before she realizes it her arm reached out and held the boy's arm make her magic singing louder and right at that moment Hermione knew that she had been signed herself to deeper shit that she could handle.

 _oh, joy!_

 *****Knight Princess******

 **Finally, Rhaegar come in this story, for anyone who hadn't already guess, this story will involve a romance between Hermione and Rhaegar, actually I want to make a romance scene too for Sirius, but I can't decide with whom, have any suggestion? Hahaha**

 **Happy reading everyone^^**


End file.
